


Sex-Ed

by YogurtTime



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Every teacher at Phoenix Academy was in some capacity turning Kame’s lectures into this rumoured entertaining lesson break.Well, every teacher but Nakamaru-sensei.





	Sex-Ed

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt response.

It used to be that Kame didn’t see much of the rest of the faculty since he was literally the only qualified Health teacher in the whole district. He’d come to PHOENIX Academy and teach one class to an auditorium full of teens and then he continued on with his rounds.

Now they’d changed up the format so that Kame would be making rounds from classroom to classroom through the day to teach for twenty-minutes. Something about economical time scarcity, budget cuts or whatever. Kame didn’t mind; it meant he could talk to smaller groups and really impress the importance of sexual health especially just in time for the season, as Spring always brought an influx of sexual curiosity.

The only thing was that it was no longer about just him teaching. The teachers at PHOENIX academy liked to chime in as though they were the ones who had attended months of harrowing classes, documentaries and groundbreaking studies on sexuality and health.

Kame felt his skin crawl remembering the day he was in the Physics Lab describing protection specific to people with vaginas and while Taguchi-sensei was known for dropping bowling balls off of roofs, setting desks on fire and demonstrating momentum versus force by having his students slap him across the face, he had taken to hovering beside Kame when he was teaching, overseeing his charts with arms akimbo and a great big knowing smile on his face.

“The dental dam--” Kame raised the thin square of latex film for the class to see. “--is easily one of the most effective and widely available forms of protection when a consenting sexual partner agrees to perform cunilingus--”

Kame should have known it was coming the moment Taguchi-sensei clapped his hands together in his usual placating gesture and stepped right in front of him.

“OK, sure sure,” he began in that smarmy dated way that stand-up comedians joke. “He’s saying widely available but just so you know, guys, sometimes you’re put on the spot and I say, grab a strip of cling wrap and have at it--”

Kame had had to shove him despite it being bad protocol but Taguchi-sensei, warming to his then howling audience of students, continued. “I use GLAD because it keeps my food so fresh!”

He’d managed to wrestle the ridiculous Physics teacher out of the room with a great deal of strong-arming and kicks to the back of his knees. The class had loved it. Kame, not so much.

Then there was the music teacher who also taught P.E. on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Ueda-sensei. During his lecture, Ueda-sensei--who some would argue-- was easily embarrassed by the subject, had taken to snapping at anyone who asked intrusive and leading questions which could have been counter productive except that it resulted in an odd exchange when a boisterous, particularly expressive student asked Kame the question:

“So what you’re saying is if you had a weirdo kinky side, you gotta join a club to find others just like you, Kamenashi-sensei?”

Kame didn’t like to admit it, but he’d flushed and couldn’t think of a non-defensive way to reply until Ueda-sensei cut in with the sound of his fist striking the blackboard.

“No, you little pissant. When you meet someone you like, you let them know what gets you off and hope to god, they’re not an asshole about it like you’re being when you ask if they’re willing to do that with you.or not, Because if it’s a no, then you’ll take that no. No more questions. Let’s wrap this up! These clowns need five sets of lunges so they know what shame feels like--”

“Sensei, this is band class--”

“Kid, do I look like I care? You’re first. Five sets of lunges around the brass section.”

It was a mess and every teacher at Phoenix Academy was in some capacity turning Kame’s lectures into this rumoured entertaining lesson break.

Well, every teacher but Nakamaru-sensei.

He taught Mathematics. Kame didn’t know much about him aside from that.

Ok, That was a lie. He knew so much more than that. He knew that it was very odd for such a large output of teenagers to be in love with trigonometry and algebra. He knew that Nakamaru-sensei wore an oddly expensive pair of spectacles perched on the bridge of a large nose. Kame especially knew that whenever he tapped on his classroom door’s window Nakamaru-sensei would wave him in with a slim hand, hard delicate fingers curled in a scintillating sort of beckoning.

Kame knew the soft curve of his mouth when he smiled calmly and said in smooth, curt tones. “Welcome. Please go ahead,” made him all the more curious.

Even more curious than the fact that Nakamaru-sensei would promptly pull out his chair and sit rigidly at his desk, a stark picture of a man deep in concentration as he opened a book and immersed himself,cheek to his palm.

Kame would proceed for twenty minutes, aware that this one teacher was doing precisely what he had hoped the teachers at this school would do, but somehow his stolid and very carefully established indifference made Kame all the more antsy.

Of course when he was finished he’d turn to catch Nakamaru-sensei’s gaze and as if on cue, the soft distracted brown of his eyes flickered up at him, going cold as granite in quick seconds.

“Class, please thank Kamenashi-sensei for coming to teach us on today’s topic,” he’d announce in a guarded practiced way every time. That left Kame nothing but to make his bow, pack up his charts and leave the room while trying not to glance back at the sight of Nakamaru-sensei rising to his feet, adjusting his sweater vest and resuming a math lesson with a demonstrative civility.

In any other circumstance, Kame would have made him a fast friend but being a traveling instructor gave Kame little opportunity to really get to see past any cultured indifference like that.

It brought something out in him. Kame was proud to say he was very professional, but he found himself doing little things here and there, small gestures and words to see if this was just Nakamaru-sensei being careful and as professional as he was or if he was actually so dry and so normal as that.

“For this demonstration,” Kame lilted in his direction as he pulled out a banana and an unopened condom. “I will need Nakamaru-sensei’s help?”

At the sound of his name, Nakamaru-sensei looked up from his book with a sharply grim smile. “Well,” he began and there it was, Kame saw it; a blazing flush crawl up Nakamaru-sensei’s neck as he looked quickly to the class and back at Kame, features determinedly trained as the tips of his ears blushed magenta. “Perhaps you might ask one of the students. A more practical demonstration as many of them are in fact… tactile learners.”

It was supposed to settle it. Kame wanted to press a little, but it would be rude. He was thrilled though. It wasn’t right to be of course, but he just was.

This would go on for the weeks following as Kame worked through the program. He had mastered a way of locking Taguchi-sensei out of his class during the lesson and he’d developed a system for Ueda-sensei’s class where they wrote their questions on a card and submitted them at the end of class to be discussed the following week.

With Nakamaru-sensei’s class, though, he had to push it a little. He couldn’t work out why it was so exciting or why Nakamaru-sensei’s bright collected looks and delicately dour demeanour made him a little bit giddy.

It was getting out of hand though.

“So as you get older, it’s important to have your prostate examined regularly,” Kame explained, gesturing to the chart laconically. It was a subject that made everyone present uncomfortable; that was a given. Kame treated it as professionally as possible.

“Do people normally just go into the doctor’s office and ask to have it looked at?” one student asked.

“Well, it would be primarily a part of your entire physical which you should also make sure to have done.” He shouldn’t have said it but… “You can ask Nakamaru-sensei; I’m sure he too gets his checked.”

He heard Nakamaru-sensei’s book laid down flat on the surface of his desk. The students murmured and Kame finally dared to glance at him. Nakamaru-sensei was looking at the class though, hands laced under his chin. “Kamenashi-sensei is correct. Always take every measure of precaution for your health…”

It was a smooth quick answer and Kame found himself looking for the familiar flush without thinking.

“...and I hope he also does the same,” Nakamaru-sensei concluded a little flatly.

It was meant to be finalising but Kame was smiling, looking at him trying to read him in some way and feeling a giant splash of electricity when Nakamaru-sensei darted a look at him; his warm reading gaze brightened for a small second before he winked quickly and looked just as quickly back down at his book.

Everything stood still and Kame’s chest swelled with a sudden and abrupt alarm. What? He couldn’t even speak and it was bad enough that when he tried to speak to the students again, he had to clear his throat because he felt his voice caught in the back.

This was going to be something else.


End file.
